


Breakfast

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning-after-breakfast, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Breakfast

Luke slowly drifted into consciousness, his eyes immediately blinking shut as sharp rays of sunlight streaming through the blinds hit his face. He rolled onto his stomach with a groan and buried his face into the pillow. How much did he have to drink last night?

He turned onto his back again and his eyes flew open when a sting on his butt suddenly brought all the memories back. 

The beautiful guy with the golden hair that he’d picked up in the Hunter’s Moon, more because of him being a mundane in a werewolf bar, but it had sparked between them and with one thing and another Luke had taken him home. 

Luke exhaled and looked towards the other half of the bed which was, unsurprisingly, empty. He sighed again and slowly sat up. The little sting, centred on his left butt cheek, reminded him again how last night had ended. 

Shaking his head with a wry smile, Luke swung both legs over the edge of the bed. What with Iolaus being such a clumsy flirter Luke had assumed that he’d also be inexperienced in bed, but far, far from it. It had been quite the night... until Iolaus had suddenly gotten carried away a bit and bitten Luke too hard while trying to get him off one last time. 

Luke got up and strained his neck, looking down his back. Yes, there it was, a small but livid bruise made of two reddish crescents. It had killed the mood very thoroughly and suddenly. Iolaus had been inconsolable and wanted to leave, but Luke had convinced him it wasn’t that bad and no reason to work himself up about. Iolaus still hadn’t slept in bed but on the couch. 

Stretching and arching his back Luke headed for the bedroom door and realised the smell a second too late. Coffee, fried eggs and bacon. 

“Oh, good Mor-”

Iolaus froze, spatula in hand hovering above the pan. 

Luke froze too. He hadn’t bothered to put on any clothing because he had assumed he was alone. 

“Oh,” Luke said and cleared his throat. “I thought you... ah...” Then he tried to smile, also trying to ignore the fact he was butt-ass naked. “Gone?”  
“I... ah... yes...” Iolaus blinked and tore his eyes away from Luke’s body to look at his face. “I thought maybe after... you-know-what... but then I thought I could make up for it if I make some breakfast?”  
“I... you didn’t have to...” Luke lifted both hands, palms forward. “Let me get dressed.”  
“Oh not for my sake,” Iolaus said and then blushed. “I mean... um...”

Luke could feel Iolaus’ eyes glued to his backside as he headed for the bedroom. He shook his head with a fond little chuckle.

Not long after he was sitting at the table, together with Iolaus, and had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. A steaming cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice sat next to his plate, and the radio was playing jazz while the extractor fan was humming in the kitchen. 

“This is ridiculously domestic,” Iolaus said and picked up his fork. Then he frowned. “You’re not hungry?”  
“What?” Luke shook his head. He had been utterly absorbed in the moment. “No, I mean yes... Jaysus,” he ran his hands through his hair, “I sound like an idiot.”  
“I always sound like an idiot before my third coffee,” Iolaus said merrily and shovelled some egg into his mouth. “So no blame from me.”

Luke picked up his fork and looked up again. Iolaus lifted his eyebrows questioningly and swallowed his food. 

“Something wrong?” He leaned forward. “Luke?”  
“What?” Luke realised he had zoned out again and cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m... I was just...” Then he chucked, a helpless little huff. “I just realised how beautiful your eyes are.”

Half-way up to his mouth Iolaus’ fork froze in the air and a ridiculous blush appeared on his cheeks. “I... ah... uh... thank you...”  
“Why so flustered?” Luke speared a piece of bacon. “You weren’t that shy last night.”  
“I... ah... yes... about that.” Iolaus cleared his throat. “I don’t usually bite... like that.”  
“My arse so appetizing?”  
The blush intensified, but Iolaus didn’t back down. “Yes.” He nodded. “Yes, definitely.”  
“Well don’t make a big deal out of it then. It’s not as if you’re a werewolf or something.”

Iolaus snorted and put his fork down again after shoving the piece of egg into his mouth. 

“You’re so adorable when you blush like that,” Luke said with a soft smile and picked up his cup.  
“I... ah...” Iolaus combed his hair back with his fingers. “Thank you... no one ever said that about that damn blush.”  
“Damn blush?” Luke lifted his eyebrows.   
“Yeah...” Iolaus sighed. “Makes guys think I’m a shy little virgin. Or make them treat me like one. No one takes me serious when that happens.”  
“Oh believe me,” Luke said with a wink, “after last night, I wouldn’t treat you like a blushing virgin, no matter how hard you blush.”

Iolaus snorted under his breath and took a gulp of coffee. The rosy tint on his cheeks was slowly vanishing again.

“And you really didn’t have to make amends for that... incident,” Luke went on. “I take that as a compliment, you know.”  
“Well.” Iolaus put his cup down with a small grin. “I guess it was.”  
“But, you know...” Luke picked up his fork again. “You really make damn good scrambled eggs.”

Iolaus’ grin widened. “Hmm,” he said in fake thoughtfulness. “I could... you know... make them again for you?”  
Luke leaned forward a bit, his smile softening when Iolaus’ cheeks flamed up again as he caught Iolaus’ ankles between his. “I’d like that very much,” he said. 

Their eyes met, and after a moment they continued with their breakfast in companionable silence.


End file.
